Lots of Kisses
by Otaku Frappe
Summary: "There are many different types of kisses Eiji! There's a good morning kiss, goodbye kisses, happy kisses, sex kisses and I want to share them all with you, nya!"Oh bother. Necoco's at it again. Rating may change later due to a sex crazed love machine :D
1. Good Morning Kisses

**Lots of Kisses**  
>Fandom: Love Neko<br>Genre: Humour/ Comedy  
>Pairings: Eiji and Necoco<br>Rating: T  
>One shot Multi: One shot  
>Summary: "There are many different types of kisses Eiji! There's a good morning kiss, goodbye kisses, happy kisses, sex kisses~ and I want to share them all with you, nya!"<p>

**A/N: Uwa~ I feel so inspired to write another fan fiction (I didn't think I'd have finished this until the end of Smitten, but alas, here I am =3). Incase all of you lovely people didn't know, this is a Fan fiction for the hilarious manga by Mishima Kazuhiko, Love Neko. I read the short manga last year and it was so cute and fluffy that I was inspired to write something this year (because thanks to _Phoenix of Starlight_ it finally has a category on this site )**

So here, enjoy and review

-Otaku Frappe

* * *

><p>Good Morning Kiss<br>XxX

It was about seven thirty in the morning when Eiji finally got up and showered for another boring day as a teacher. His brows narrowed further when he took in the sight of his unruly appearance; his hair was –as per usual- an untamed wild nest, his lips were cracked and blistered –a painful momentum from last night when Necoco practically devoured half of Eiji's face- and his neck adorned the marks of Necoco's vicious hickeys and angry bite marks. He hissed as he lightly dabbed at one of the kiss bruises left by that crazy cat and it continued to throb rhythmically as Eiji hopped into the shower to wash away the remnants of last night's _rumpling around_. After Eiji took a quick shower and was drying himself off, he caught the pleasant scent of apple, strawberries and cinnamon wafting around in his apartment. Curiosity slowly peaking, he stumbled out of his bathroom and into the small and disorderly kitchen area and viewed the crazy love neko happily cooking pancakes for two.

Necoco always seemed to know where Eiji was inside the apartment (it was the main reason that Eiji refused to play Necoco's naughty version of _'hide and seek'_), so without turning his head away from cooking breakfast, the Neko simply waved his tail and happily chirped a warm and loud, "Good morning Eijiiiiii~ breakfast will be ready soon, so sit down." Eiji's stomach grumbled as if already protesting to having to wait for a meal. The teacher blushed slightly as he took a seat at the table, telling his stomach to shut up on the way there. Not ten seconds later, Necoco had the food all set out upon the small table? "Here you go, Eijiii~ strawberry and cinnamon pancakes with apple juice! Eat up!" crooned Necoco, sitting virtually on top of the now sputtering teacher, waiting eagerly for his beloved Eiji to take a bite out of the pancakes.

"N-necoco! G-get off me you crazy cat! As if I can eat with you lounging over me!" Eiji stammered. Necoco puffed out his cheeks dramatically, and unsurprisingly a few tears welled up in his eyes. "What? But all couples sit like this when they eat! I saw it on the TV last night! EIJIII~" The neko whimpered, clinging on to his struggling lover. After a few minutes of bickering, Necoco finally had enough of Eiji's sour morning attitude towards him; his whip like tail lashed back and forth as Necoco restrained Eiji's hands with his own, evil intent glinting in his eyes. "JUST SHUT UP ALREADY AND EAT MY FUCKING FOOD!" wailed a pissed off Necoco as he proceeded to comically shove food into Eiji's open mouth, effectively silencing his lover.

The couples argument was slowly pacified with Necoco force feeding Eiji his (mouth-watering though Eiji would never admit that to the insane cat) delicious homemade pancakes. And in a few shovels of it, Eiji had finished the entire meal on his own and Necoco purred in delight, his ears pricking up and he released his grip on Eiji's wrists. "S-so, did you like them?" Necoco asked timidly, nervousness suddenly creeping and erasing his usually snarky personality to whenever Eiji ate something he cooked. Even with the shy looks that Necoco was giving him now –totally different from the evil bastard who had nearly choked him with pancakes half a second ago- Eiji couldn't find it his usual demeanour to discredit the neko's obvious hard work. "I-it was good. Better than the last batch" answered Eiji, not admitting to himself that his heart squeezed painfully when Necoco gave him a warm wide smile.

"Oh really! You liked them? EIJIIIIII~ NYAAAA~" Necoco cried happily, using his position on his lover to his advantage and surprise his with a chaste kiss. The kiss started slow, but soon, Necoco's natural instincts kicked in, and he playfully swiped his rough tongue against Eiji's bottom lip, asking entrance which Eiji reluctantly gave. The teacher felt Necoco's chest rumble with a soft purr as he tangled his tongue with Eiji's, both of them groaning and gasping at the feel of each other's tongue thoroughly exploring the others interior. Too soon, Eiji broke the kiss, his face an uncomfortable shade of pink. "D-DON'T KISS ME AFTER YOU NEARLY CHOKED ME!" Eiji accused the neko, struggling to get up.

"But Eijii~ I wanna kiss you all the time! In the mornings when you leave for work, on lunch breaks, when you come home, whenever we go out and even when we're both fast asleep. All. The. Time. Because I love you Eijiiiii~" Necoco explained with an adorable pout.

"S-shut up you ridiculous cat!" Eiji demanded, his face turning a brilliant shade of red now, which inflamed Necoco's desire to new heights.

"EIJI! I love you! I love you! I love you! Eiji! Eiji! Eijiii~!" proclaimed the crazy neko and in between the many 'I love you Eiji's' that followed Necoco kissed Eiji furiously, open lips smacking against one another and teeth randomly clashed whenever the kisses got out of hand. Eiji groaned as Necoco changed the angle of the kiss, and his tongue slid deeper inside Eiji's warm mouth. Their tongues battled once more as Eiji unconsciously clung tighter to Necoco, his hands fisting in Necoco's tight fitted shirt.

Slowly the kiss finished when both participants realised they were oxygen deprived. Taking in a large intake of air, Necoco spoke up, his voice slightly ragged, "That was your 'Good morning kiss' Eiji" The neko raised himself up, staring at his lover quivering with unexpected want for more.

"Have a good day at work Eiji! I'll be there on your break to give you your lunch!"

Eiji flung out the door, eager to get out of his crazy apartment. In his haste, he didn't hear Necoco add, "and I'll give you a 'lunch break kiss' too, nya Eijiii~"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so here is the very first part of Lots of Kisses!**

**Did you enjoy it? Looking forward to more? Eating pancakes?**  
><strong>Please review~~~<strong>  
><strong>And I know I should be working on Smitten, but my teacher has my usb and I am unable to work on Onodera's chapter until I get it back… so…here…<strong>


	2. Lunch Time Kisses

Lots of Kisses  
>Written by Otaku Frappe<br>Love Neko, 8/03/12 – 00/00/12

A/N: Weeee~ I think that this story might become my stress reliever… because during the week I tend to get crazy ideas so I thought: 'Hey, I could write about what's happening right now in Lots of Kisses.' Ergh! Exams are like next week guys… -_- I won't be able to write as much… T^T

Anyhow, please read and enjoy and review if this tickles your fancy

- Otaku Frappe

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch Break Kisses<br>**XxX

Today, at work, was one of Eiji's most annoying and pride demolishing days at school that the school teacher had felt during his years of teaching. All because Asakura continued to mock him during his lectures. The nerve of that boy. The exhausted teacher flopped comically on his teacher's desk in the office and let out a heavy sigh. Sometimes it seemed like the entire educational and animal universe was out to get him. Eiji grumbled as he thought about the implications of what his crazy cat had said to him this morning. _"I wanna kiss you all the time!" Necoco mewed, tugging harshly at the bottom of Eiji's shirt, catching his bottom lip between his teeth which made Eiji's heart throb painfully like a maide_- "I AM NOT A MAIDEN!" he shrieked, waking up from his 'reflection' time, ignoring the drool that was clinging to the corner of his mouth as he reached into his work bag to pull out whatever Necoco had prepared for him for lunch.

'_Oh wow! It looks delicious~' _Eiji thought as he took whiff of the warm pleasant smelling meal. Pork buns with potato mash and gravy on the side. The sight of the homely meal made Eiji even hungrier than before and in a few gulps he had finished the entire first course. Necoco always made sure to pack at least two whole courses of food; because Eiji had begun to complain about buying food from the canteen which gave Asakura an excuse to inappropriately grope him when students weren't looking. Though Eiji never could tell Necoco _that,_ not truly knowing what his neko was capable when he was in full raging bull mode (that he had half seen when he stupidly decided to make Necoco jealous by sleeping on Asakutra's leg); not that Eiji **ever** wanted to find out. And so Necoco cooked two boxes of lunch every day.

Eiji happily dug into the second box, which consisted of cut up fruits with a side of rice and sauce. The teacher sputtered as he took in the words written clumsily on the rice – _**Eijii~ I'll be coming at lunch time for something special! Don't run or I'll get Asakura to find you for me! ~ Love Necoco!**_ _Oh no_. Eiji flipped open his mobile, rapidly taking in the time that read twenty five past one_. Uh oh._ Right on cue, Necoco burst through the door with a loud, **"EIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIJI! NYAAAAAAAAAA!"** Eiji screeched as he tried to dive for cover before Necoco could catch him, which provided futile as within a few seconds, the cracked neko had flung himself in Eiji's arms, purring loudly as he rubbed his head against his lover chest. "Eiji! Eiji! Eiji! Hi! God I missed you sooooooo~ much! Eijiiiiii~" Necoco chirped and blubbered about happily struggling to keep a hold on his writhing master.

"G-get off me you crazy cat!" Eiji stuttered as he tried to fend Necoco off. Necoco grinned maliciously. "No way! I just spent two hours without my Eiji to play around with! I need to make up for lost time! Nya!" Necoco ducked his head to lick a wet trail along Eiji's bobbing Adams apple, effectively silencing him.

Necoco let out a predatory growl as he tasted Eiji's delicious flesh against his lips. He lapped at the trail again before biting at the tender part of his lover's neck, making his body jolt and arch upwards into Necoco's frequent biting, which got harder and deeper every time he bit the man below him. Eiji moaned in abandon as he felt Necoco's tail slipped under his shirt and began to brush against his perk red nipples. The love neko used his hands to push up Eiji's work shirt as his kisses began to move to his chest. Necoco let out a hum as he licked around Eiji's firm chest completely avoiding the hardened peaks. Eiji groaned in frustration as the furred tail rhythmically brushed and swept against his aching nipples, his back arching when Necoco found a new sensitive spot. Luckily Necoco didn't leave them alone for long. His mouth and tongue made a wet trail back to his lover's aroused and hard little nipples and Necoco wrapped his skilled tongue around the swollen bud, kneading it with his teeth before sucking it harshly into the hot depths of his mouth.

Eiji cried out in surprise at the sudden attention on his nipples, his hands –without his knowledge- tangled in Necoco's thick black locks. His hands glued Necoco's head to his chest, gasping and moaning incoherent approval and encouragement. Necoco regretted to leave Eiji's firm chest, but he really needed to feel and touch Eiji more; needed to see his cock, erect and hard in his mouth.

The teacher immediately began to try to squirm and fight Necoco away as he felt hands paw at his belt buckle and buttons. "OI! N-no! s-s-s-top!" Eiji gasped breathlessly as he fought to control his body's cravings. Necoco ignored him as he dove between Eiji's legs, nipping and lapping at the straining boxers that concealed his lover's dick. His mouth wrapped around the shape of it, breathing hot moist air around it. Soon there was a medium sized damp patch around near fabric hiding the head of Eiji's aching length.

Necoco chuckled at the unusual amount of precome that soiled the front of Eiji's boxers, "So…Does doing this in your own office turn you on that much Eiji?" Necoco purred as he slipped his hand underneath the now soaked cloth and tightly grasped his lovers drooling cock with skilled hands. "What an erotic little body you have" Necoco purred reassuringly as he began to give Eiji a hand job, sliding his fisting hand up and down in a slow pace. He remember to pay extra attention to Eiji's cockhead, knowing it to be very sensitive when aroused and he leaned forward again to probe and stroke at the reddened head peeking through the small opening between boxers and skin, making Eiji cry out and more beads of precome pool from the tiny little slit.

Eiji cried out louder when he felt Necoco tug his boxers further down, fully exposing his erect drooling cock for his crazy cat's viewing pleasure. But Necoco didn't leave him there for long and he quickly swallowed and pushed his lovers cock into the complexities of his talented throat, not stopping until Eiji's cock was packed snuggly all the way inside, completely sheathed inside the hot moist cave.

With the pace that Necoco went at, Eiji didn't last a full minute (though he'd never admit it to anyone). His gut clenched as his climax bubbled out of him and his cock erupted into thick milky spurts that Necoco swallowed and gulped down hungrily. Only when he felt Eiji completely spent and begin to soften in his mouth, did Necoco finally release his lovers cock from his mouth.

The sight of Eiji's bright blushing face panting heavily as he tried to control his ragged breathing almost sent Necoco into his own climax as well, but he clamped down on his self-control as he fought to claim his need to pound and thrust his burning cock within the tightness of Eiji's channel. "That's…your…lunch break… kiss" he proclaimed breathily as he got up and readjusted his rumpled attire.

"When you come home later, I'll give you a Welcome home one as well! Love ya Eijiiiii! ~ Nya" and with that Necoco left a stunned Eiji still crumpled on the floor with his pants half-way down his legs.

"DAMN THAT CAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wee! Finally done!**

**Thanks to the anon review for reviewing the first chapter! I'm glad you liked it! XDDDD**  
><strong>I don't really know when I'll write up the next chapter… I'm going to try and just focus on Smitten until I finish it…<strong>

**Yay! Review please :D**


	3. Welcome Home Kisses

Lots of Kisses  
>Written by Otaku Frappe<br>Love Neko, 8 / 0 3 / 1 2 – 1 6 / 1 1 / 1 2

**A/N: So… Exams are done! And the stress is now over =3 I now have one exam on Monday morning which I have no doubt that I will ace~ so here! – I hope everyone will enjoy this next chapter of Lots of Kisses as much as I enjoyed writing it =3**

**Thank you: Caughtacold and MoriandMeforever for being awesome~ and to all the other fantastic people who've read Love Neko**

**- Otaku frappe**

**Welcome Home Kisses  
><strong>XxX

"_Oh yes-yes-yes-yes yesyesyesyes, Necoco! Take me again and again!" Dream Eiji cried and thrashed against the plastic handcuffs that restrained his hands to the headboard of the bed. Necoco felt the drool that he had been holding back begin to escape down the side of his open mouth. His ears and lithe tail flickered predatorily, wanting nothing more than to comply with his sweet little Eiji's wanton calls. But he wanted Eiji to beg for it- to beg for his thick hot cock to embed into his slick wet hole. _

"_Show me Eiji" Necoco purred as he loomed over the writhing teacher, "Show me how much you want this" he let out a growl as he lined up his reddened tip with Eiji's pucker, smirking when the movement made Eiji arch of the bed with a sharp "A-AAAUUUUGH!"_

'Eurghhh, NO way that would ever happen' Necoco sighed heavily as he began to randomly scribble out the unrealistic submissive Eiji in the makings of the first chapter of the neko's new Fan Fiction Story 'EIJI WANTS NECOCO'. The black neko pouted sadly as the majority of the story had to be removed; he wanted to write down what was true.

With this in mind, Necoco thought deeply about how the actual situation would occur.

"_YAH NECOCO! YOU CRAZY CAT! LET ME GO!" Eiji squirmed against the restraints on his hands, uncomfortably and embarrassingly naked. Said crazy cat only let out a loud purr as Necoco's tail lashed back and forth, sliding across sweaty sensitive skin brushing against the recipient's dusky hard nipples before dipping down again to stroke at his owners already weeping hardness._

_The action made Eiji's hips buck upward and he let out a loud cry of "AHHMERGOSH" the light strokes threatening to eradicate any traces of reason from his mind. 'I-I need to get out of this' Eiji thought, pulling against the cuffs with more force that made the plastic bend in an oval like shape._

_This didn't escape Necoco's attention however. He only grinned mischievously before leaning over to lick and nibble at Eiji's sensitive ears, fingers teasing and pinching the teacher's already perky nipple and his tail fastening the pace of its stroking._

"_Oh, but Eiji, your lips might be saying 'no,' but this" Necoco growled, flicking the tip of his tail over Eiji's sensitive head making the teacher cry out "Is saying 'Please let me spurt oh great and mighty Necoco-sama'."_

"ASDFGHJFFF~ WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WRITING" hollered Eiji, making Necoco's wanton fantasy disperse like smoke. He had come home rather earlier this afternoon in high hopes that Necoco wouldn't be around to disturb him for a few hours. Because Thursdays were the day that Necoco went out shopping for supplies.

That is 'Sex and Foreplay' supplies. And No; Eiji did not support or take pleasure in any part of the nightly activities that would follow!

"Oh! Eiji you're home!" Necoco wailed happily as he abandoned his writing to tackle his lover to the ground. His little fantasy had left his cock quite hard and he wasted no time in groping Eiji's firm ass, pulling their hips closer together so that more friction was applied to Necoco's drooling length. He let out a gasp of "Nya~~Eijiiiiii~" before humping away like a bunny rabbit.

"Y-YAH! GET OFF!" Eiji screeched. Knowing Necoco's intentions all too well, he used all the strength he could muster after 5 hours of teaching useless students in order to push the sex crazed machine off of him.

Necoco didn't budge a millimetre.

"Eiji! Oh yes Eiji!" Necoco purred as his hips tripled the pace. The neko never knew you could get so much stimulation from fabric. His dick was leaking profoundly now, wetting the front of his underwear till the point where precome started to sweep through the pants he wore. "Goodness! - This is the- Eijiiiii~" Necoco groaned loudly "Who would've thought that you were this appealing with all that teacher gear on"

"S-SHUT UP!" Eiji stammered, letting out little unwanted sounds of gasps and strangled moans as Necoco continued the little 'frottage' act. It suddenly ended but expectedly (what with the pace of Necoco's crazy and insistent thrusting) with a loud cry of "FUCKIN' LOVE YA NYASDFGHHKK-" as Necoco's hips finally stilled as his cock throbbed and creamed the front of his boxers.

The neko let out a satisfied groan as his hips rolled to edge off the intensity of his orgasm. Eiji, thinking that Necoco's current state would be considerably weakened due to orgasming, began his struggles anew, placing the fact that his own length was rock hard from the 'foreplay' in the far dark depths of his mind.

However, unfortunately for Eiji, Necoco's strength hadn't waned in the least. Necoco growled as he re-pinned the teacher to the ground, taking the time to admire Eiji's flushed face. "Welcome home, Eijjjiii~" Necoco purred, before leaning down to kiss his lover.

The kiss was long hard and a bit sloppy. Eiji tried his very best to keep his lips closed, but a quick grab and stroke to his hard on made that very notion quite impossible. Necoco let out a mewling sound as his tongue slipped inside Eiji's mouth, taking time to coax the recipients own muscle into 'tangling' with his own. Eiji let out a totally-kinda-wanted groan as Necoco tongue-fucked his mouth thoroughly whilst eagerly palming his erection through his pants.

By the time the two pulled apart, their lips were bruised to almost a purple-ish colour.

"OUCH! The hell?! My lips sting like hell now" Eiji complained, gingerly brushing the tips of his fingers across his swollen lips.

"Come Come now Eijiii~" Necoco purred sultry, pulling his lover in the direction of their bedroom "I'll give you more than just a Welcome home kisses~ Do you wanna do a orgasm kiss? A penetrative kiss? Oh oh! How 'bout a 69 kiss? NYA~"

"GET YOUR DIRTY PAWS OFF MEEE" Eiji shrieked in defiance.

Necoco 'tsked' his disobedient lover and proceeded to haul Eiji over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes and drag him into the bedroom, intent on trying out his own blessed idea of a '69 kiss'

_The End_

**A/N: I apologize for the wait. I kept on starting and re-starting the chapter for months because the ending didn't quite match the standard that I wanted it to achieve. Sorry for making you all wait; it was unintentional.**

Thanks:

Caughtacold, MoriandMeForever, Phoenix of Starlight, Yuriahime, Cuddlycolfer, LiLManGAlOvER, Hiruko the Baku and Loki Luvr 4ever – For reviewing and waiting patiently for me to get my act together

**Special Thanks to all you amazing people who favourite/ followed the story: **Sakura's Fire, Paradichlorbenzene, 777angeloflove, thenewbiefangirl, YaoiLemonLover666, Nani-chan3696, , LiLManGAlOvER, Killercat's Sisterwolf, Kai-neko11, Hiruko the Baku, NoCo Forever and Loki Luvr 4ever

Hopefully I'll be back again to write more for the Love Neko fandom, but we'll see

Lots a love and kisses

-Otaku Frappe


End file.
